1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high-voltage fuses which include attached tubular members, the attachment between the members being effected by a novel method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High voltage fuses are well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,267,232--Barta and 3,176,100--Barta. Certain types of high voltage fuses of the dropout expulsion type have a hollow insulator tube fabricated from an appropriate insulating material such as phenolic or glass fiber-epoxy resin and an upper metal conducting tube mounted within one end of the insulator tube. Heretofore, in such prior art fuses, a collar threaded on to the insulator tube or internal threads within the insulator tubes have been utilized to connect the conducting tube with the insulator tube. Typically, these threads were coated with an adhesive to provide a moisture tight seal.
It has been discovered that a novel fuse having a better connection between the insulator tube and the metallic tube may be accomplished by expanding the metallic tube until the metallic tube engages an annular groove on the interior of the insulator tube. This method provides a strong connection in an economical manner.